Ripjaws vs The Missing Link
Description These two killer fishes have bad attitudes! Which fish will wash up on the beach? Interlude Wiz: Fish. These creatures may end up on our dinner plate, but they can be deadly and rule the ocean. Boomstick: Like Ripjaws, Ben 10's aquatic alien. Wiz: And The Missing Link, The Half Fish, Half Man, Terror of the Ocean Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Ripjaws Boomstick: Ben 10 has had many different aliens over the years, but Ripjaws is his favorite aquatic one. Wiz: Ripjaws is a Piscciss Volan, a natural predator in the underworld world. Ripjaws has many adaptations to help him catch prey and fight off enemies: his hands are webbed, his legs can form into a large fish tail, he can breath underwater, he can see underwater, and his angler allows him to see through murky, black water. Boomstick: BUT ENOUGH WITH FISH ANATOMY ONTO THE WEAPONS! Besides the increase in strength Ripjaws's claws can slice through pretty much anything. But Ripjaws's ultimate weapon are his jaws. These puppies are strong enough to bite through steel with ease. Wiz: Ripjaw's mouth can also unhinge like a python's to bite larger objects. Boomstick: Despite being able to dominate most underwater fights Ripjaws has a severe weakness... Wiz: That's right Boomstick, Ripjaws can only hold his breath on land for as long as a human can underwater. Because of this weakness Ben doesn't use Ripjaws that often leading into his second weakness: experience. Boomstick: Yeah... Ben hasn't used Ripjaws to often, so Ben has very little experience fighting as Ripjaws. ''' Wiz: Also Ben has to worry about the Omnitrix "timing out", but he will get more than enough time to fight The Missing Link keeping the fight fair. '''Boomstick: Any way you look at it Ripjaws is one mean fish stick. Ripjaws: Who needs water when you have jaws that can rip through steel?! *Proceeds to bite into car. The Missing Link Wiz: Captured in 1961 The Missing Link was put in Area Fifty-Something as a captive/prisoner. Boomstick: That was until an idiot general and an idioter president came up with a idiot plan. Wiz: Uh... Boomstick? Boomstick: Yeah? Wiz: Idioter isn't a real word. Boomstick:.. Shut up. Wiz: Moving on the "Idiot Plan" was to have all of Area Fifty-Somethings monsters fight invading aliens. It was then that Link demonstrated his true potential... Boomstick: WAIT WHAT! Why is fairy boy suddenly in this battle? Wiz: No Boomstick The Missing Link is sometimes called Link. Boomstick: OH! Well it's my turn to talk anyway! Link is a strong, agile, acrobatic fish man. He is also incredibly adept at swimming. He also can take quite a lot of punishment before tagging out. In battle he seems to be the leader of the group. Which I can't understand I mean he never comes up with game winingng strategies. ''' Wiz: Which leads to his weaknesses. Link never thinks before he acts... '''Boomstick: I LIKE IT! Wiz: He also seems to have a weakness towards beautiful women... Boomstick: I LIKE IT! Wiz: And finally his biggest weakness: if his head fin gets damaged he loses coordination. Boomstick: I LIKE... well no I don't like it I mean only one shot and he loses coordination, I took on hundreds of shots of liquor before I lost my coordination. Also chlorine burns his eyes. Wiz: Still The Missing Link is a formidable fish. The Missing Link: You don't want ot tussle with all this muscle. Fight! The Rustbucket pulls up in a parking lot, and Ben leaps out "Yes finally a beach! No more city smoke or camping food!" Ben exclaims excitedly. "Calm down, doofus. Were only going to be here for a few hours then it's back to camping." Gwen reminds him. "Oh. Well I can get all my swimming done as..." Ben says as he dials through his Omnitrix. He slams it down and yells "RIPJAWS." Ripjaws runs onto the beach scaring everyone who sees him, until finally diving into the water. Ripjaws starts to swim around the crystal blue water until he hears "WOW! Another fish-man! What are you?" Ripjaws responds with "I'm an alien superhero." "An alien, eh" Link says cracking his knuckles underwater "Whelp then I can't let you leave alive!" Fight! Link charges Ripjaws elbowing him in the chest. Ripjaws does a couple flips backwards until he rests a dozen feet away. Ripjaws roars while flexing his muscles. Link starts to swim away, but Ripjaws follows. Link keeps glancing back making sure Ripjaws isn't gaining on him. By the time Link looks forward again he has already slammed into a coral wall. Link pushes himself away from the coral and dusts himself off, but Ripjaws has grabbed his tail and is dragging him into deeper water. Link starts pummeling Ripjaws with punches, but Ripjaws doesn't even flinch. Eventually the two end up in pitch black water only Ripjaws's angler providing light. Ripjaws flings Link over his shoulder and slams him down onto the ground. Link shakes his head trying to clear his mind when he feels a sharp pain in is chest. Link looks down in horror as he sees Ripjaws's claws tear three deep scars into his flesh. Link yells in pain bubbles erupting from his mouth. Link gives Ripjaws a strong kick to the chest sending Ripjaws flying. Ripjaws skids across the sand until he rests twenty feet away, but Ripjaws sees The Missing Link coming in fast. Ripjaws raises his arms in defense when he feels the bombardment of punches. Link keeps punching not letting Ripjaws get any room, but he soon tires, and as soon as Ripjaws feels tire in those punches he gives Link a royal backhand. Link flies upwards face already feeling broken. Before Link even has a chance to recover Ripjaws slams his fist on link's head both crippling his head fin and penetrating his skull. Link tries to swim away, but all grace is gone replaced by a drunken sort of swimming. Ripjaws swims in front of Link and bites his head clean off. K.O. Ripjaws is seen standing on the beach Omnitrix timing out. And Link's remains are seen being eaten up by little fish. Result Boomstick: They don'y show you that shit in children's media these days. Wiz: While The Missing Link is faster, being able to match Dr, Cockroaches super bus and Ripjaws is sometimes slower than a speedboat, and has more experience this didn't help him win. Boomstick: Yeah since niether would stratagize Ripjaws being just plain stronger, more durable, more agile, having better weapons, being better suited for underwater combat, and having less of an exploitable weakness, because the head fin is a common target and this fight took place underwater not on land, gave Ripjaws the advantage he needed to win. Wiz: And even The Missing Link's experience doesn't help for most of the time he wasn't fighting another fish man. Furthermore similar to Beast vs. Goliath The Missing Link can't last too long against Ripjaws. ALSO Link has extremely low stamina. So the ONLY important advantage was Links swimming speed which is counter by Ripjaws's reaction time. Boomstick: The Missing Link missed his chance and became fish food. Wiz: The Winner is Ripjaws.' ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015